


Don't Tell Sheriff Do...Unless She Finds Out

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, college student ksoo, deputy bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is dating one of Sheriff Do's deputies and has yet to tell her.





	Don't Tell Sheriff Do...Unless She Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some deputy bbh tbh, and uh this happened. anyways, please do enjoy!!

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep, face scrunching up at the sudden bright gold sun streaks peaking through his open curtains .  _ Dammit, _ he thinks as he shifts around trying to find a spot where the light isn't shining directly at his eyes—he finds it quite difficult to do so however, with two arms tightly wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Good morning” Baekhyun greets, voice groggy from lack of use. He clears his throat a bit, then presses a soft kiss to back of Kyungsoo’s neck—eliciting a small sigh from him in the process—arms tightening around his middle as he snuggles impossibly closer, nosing at the side of Kyungsoo’s neck.  

 

“You forgot to the curtains last night” Kyungsoo grumbles turning in Baekhyun’s embrace and burrowing his face in the junction between his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck so that the sunlight is no longer hitting him in the face.

 

“Must’ve forgotten y’know— with the excitement of getting to see you and all” Baekhyun shrugs and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully nipping at the underside of Baekhyun’s chin. 

 

“You’re lucky I missed” Kyungsoo tells him pinching his nipple and causing Baekhyun to yelp.

 

Being that Baekhyun had graduated last year and moved back home, while Kyungsoo still had about a year and a half’s worth of school to go — the two had much less time to spend with one another. Not only that but Baekhyun had also gone and gotten himself a job as Sheriff Do’s newest deputy which kept him pretty busy, and left him with no time to travel out into the city to visit Kyungsoo as often as he did before. Their relationship had been mostly long distance for the better part of a year now. 

 

_ You mean, when I was jobless and clueless about what to do with my life,  _ Baekhyun likes to tease when Kyungsoo playfully whines about how he misses the old days when Baekhyun  _ used  _ to be romantic and would drive out to campus to surprise him. 

 

_ Yes, exactly, you were all mine back then  _ Kyungsoo loves to respond, it makes Baekhyun laugh every single time because it’s a side of Kyungsoo only he ever gets to see, especially when they’ve gone much too long without seeing each other. 

 

“Well, lucky I’ve missed you too” Baekhyun tells him lifting his hand to brush away Kyungsoo’s hair away from his face

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo’s bolts up in bed as a familiar voice rings through the house, eyes wide as light but firm footsteps get closer. 

 

“Fuck” he curses as he jumps out of bed racing towards his bedroom door and pulls it open just enough to look at his mother, placing his body just right to block the view of the rest of his room. 

 

Kyungsoo wills his heart to calm down and forces a smile as he asks his mom what’s up, “yeah mom?”

 

Mrs. Do pauses for a bit and takes one look at her son’s dishevelled state. Hair a wild tousled mess, cheeks flushed pink and eyes alert and slightly wider than usual. She narrows her eyes at him in suspicion for a bit, but let’s it go when she gets another text message from the station. 

 

“I’ve been called into work ” she tells him as she searches through her phone for something.

 

“Everything alright?” he asks worriedly

 

“Something’s happened with the latest kidnapping case, Kim called us in”

 

“Us?”

 

“He tried calling Byun, but he can’t reach him, I’m gonna try and give him a call. I’ll brief him on my way to the station. Just wanted to let you know  I won’t be home till much later tonight— I’ll make it up to you, okay kiddo?” she ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair as she presses her phone to her ear.

 

She’s only just turned on her heel when her steps falter as a familiar ringtone comes from inside of Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and his heart drops to his ass as his mother turns around, one eyebrows raised as she pockets her phone and crosses her hands under her chest leveling her gaze with her son.

 

Before Kyungsoo can even come up with an excuse, she calmly calls out for her deputy, “Byun Baekhyun, come out please”

 

Relinquishing his hold on his bedroom door, Kyungsoo let’s Baekhyun step out into the hallway.

 

“Ma’am” Baekhyun begins, “I can explain — ”

 

Sheriff Do holds up her hand to silence him and takes a deep measured breath.

 

“I don’t even wanna know” she tells them both, “ Byun, zip up your pants, and let’s get to work”

 

Cheeks bright pink, Baekhyun nods and quickly trails behind the Sheriff stepping past Kyungsoo and making his way towards the stairs.

 

“I’ll see  _ you  _ tonight” Mrs. Do tells her son.

 

“Bye mom, stay safe” Kyungsoo tells her sheepishly. She shakes her head and makes her way down the stairs.

 

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to sneak in a peck to Kyungsoo’s lips as he says goodbye.

 

“BYUN!”

 

“Coming!” 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...what did you guys think?  
> i know it's kinda dumb and pointless, but it was a self indulgent piece and i'm pretty happy with it.  
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peach_sodas) or [tumblr](https://peach-mangos.tumblr.com/) if you fancy it!


End file.
